


i could wait with you by the water

by ryugazaki



Series: Only Love [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, domestic fic, haru can't keep his hands off of rei, that's fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazaki/pseuds/ryugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little cove that they built for themselves, with hard work and hours to make it their own; it takes them away from the outside world when the day is done and provides them with warmth and security. It's not perfect, it's not <em>ideal</em> but it's theirs and it's better than anything else they can ask for.</p><p>(A day in the life of Rei and Haru.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Cheshire and I literally don't know how to write anything else besides ReiHaru.
> 
> I just want cute ReiHaru fics all the time, so I have too many ideas and too much time!
>
>> Title is from _Shine_ by Benjamin Francis Leftwich
> 
>   
>  Only lightly edited! 

Sometimes, Haru will wake up before Rei.

It doesn't happen often because Rei has a _strict_ agenda he follows and that schedule includes getting up at a quarter to five to get ready for his morning jog. Occasionally, Haru will wake up with him when his alarm goes off but that's only for a few brief seconds to watch him through heavy eyelids, and then he finds himself falling back asleep to a gentle kiss on the forehead and the sound of the apartment door closing. 

But, yes, there is the moments where Haru will wake up before him, like now, to find himself wrapped up in Rei with his face pressing against Haru's clavicle and cobalt hair tickling his nose. His arm might be dead because it's sandwiched between Rei's body and the mattress but he doesn't mind as he noses Rei's temple, breathing in the scent of citrus shampoo and traces of his cologne from the day before. He likes this, he likes waking up beside Rei in their bed, in their _home_ , because it doesn't generally occur that much. They don't get to spend many mornings together, on account of Rei's teaching job usually means he leaves home around seven after getting clean up from his run and Haru doesn't like waking up before ten because he doesn't _need_ to.

(He works as an independent artist, so he keeps his own schedule and does things when he wants to).

But here, with the sun starting to seep in through dusty blinds, he finds himself feeling pleasant and still a bit sleepy, surrounded by Rei's warmth and comfort. He knows his limbs are a little stiff and Rei's morning breath is hitting him in his neck and face but he doesn't mind, not with the way that their arms and legs are tangled together because even if he isn't all that affectionate when awake, Rei definitely likes clinging to Haru in his sleep - it's something that Haru doesn't entirely mind (he doesn't mind at all).

It isn't the weekend because the clock says it's a little before six and the alarm had sounded a good half and hour ago - Haru had instantly reached over and hit the snooze button - but Rei didn't stir from his slumber then, and only twitches a little when Haru absentmindedly runs his fingers through his hair, nails digging lightly into the scalp. Haru snorts against the pillow when Rei lets out a loud snore, burying his face deeper into the skin of Haru's throat. 

Haru lets out a yawn and he can feel his eyes drooping close again, even when Rei shifts against him and knots their bodies closer together. There is minimal distance between them but he pays no mind to it as he nuzzles his face against the top of Rei's head. But he feels more than hears his name being whimpered against his neck, noticing belatedly that there's something hard nudging against his inner thigh. He has never woken up to _this_ before, feeling the way Rei's arms tighten around his midsection, trying dispel all space in between them. Haru knows that Rei is still asleep but he can't suppress the shiver that runs down his spine when Rei lightly grinds his hips upward. There's only the thin layer of their boxers between them and the friction makes Haru's breath hitch a little.

"Ah, _Rei_ ," Haru hisses from behind his teeth, attempting to wake up the younger boy by digging his elbow into his ribs since his arms are restricted anyway. His skin feels hot - probably due to the overwhelming body heat that Rei emits - and he tries to push him off but it only accomplishes in Rei shuffling closer and on top of him.

Haru now lies under the heavy weight of Rei and an uncomfortable feeling in his groin. And Rei - Rei has the audacity to _squirm_ as if he's trying to get more comfortable in his sleep and it's all Haru can do not to moan at the sudden pressure. His companion has never been a heavy sleeper, the lightest sound could wake him up, so Rei is either very _tired_ or messing with Haru somehow.

He can tell that Rei is truly asleep, especially with the now even breathing against his cheek and little snores tumbling out of Rei's parted lips. Haru is nearly sweating underneath him and the sun drifting in the room isn't exactly helping. He manages to get an arm free and then _shoves_ Rei off but that ends up with him twisted in the sheets and then both of them tumbling to the hard floor next to the bed.

Rei ends up landing on his back, letting out a yelp of pain and Haru drops on top of him, a sound catching in the back of his throat when he bangs his head against Rei's. Rei groans when he tips his head back, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and wincing while Haru braces himself on his hands and cringes as he shifts on all fours above Rei. 

Bare violet eyes blink up blearily at him, looking confused and a little agitated by being roused from sleep so harshly and Haru just glares right back, blue eyes narrowed too. "What was that for?" Rei nearly growls with a raspy voice that is heavy with sleep. 

"You wouldn't wake up and you were heavy," mutters Haru in annoyance as he sits up properly, trying to ignore the insistent throbbing between his legs as he hovers over him. The sheets pool around them both as Rei lifts himself up and props back onto the bend of his elbows. There's a frown tugging on the edge of his lips, crossing his eyes a bit since he doesn't have his glasses on.

"What time is it?" He seems alarmed now, frantically glancing around for the clock. Haru doesn't understand why Rei is all about time management now when he had been dead to the world not more than half a minute ago. 

"A little after six." Haru answers, struggling to his feet and finding balance on the bed as he tries to stand up. Rei fumbles for his glasses from the night stand and Haru doesn't even try to be subtle when he looks from the curve of his spine as he scrambles to his knees to the creases of the muscles in his back when he places the spectacles on his face. 

He turns now, fixing the glasses so they lay the way that he likes, and finally meeting Haru's gaze - 

\- or he aims to but Haru notices how his eyes stray from their intended target to a little lower. Haru follows them and looks downward too, a moment of understanding crosses his face as he notices the tent in his boxers.

"Yeah, that's your fault." He simply states, nonchalant and cool like usual as he steps forward, and Rei gives a strangled sort of noise with large eyes as Haru kneels in front of him again, "You were... _wiggling_."

"Wiggling?" Rei arches his eyebrow, huffing when Haru pushes him down so he supports his weight on his forearms.

Haru hums as he leans forward, edging closer toward Rei's face but he pulls back before he can get there, causing Haru to pout. "Haruka, I have to go get ready," He sees Rei visibly swallow and he allows himself a tiny smile before shaking his head. This was one of the few mornings that they had together and even if it was only for a good hour or so, there could be things they could do.

"You have time, you have to fix this," That's all Haru says before he closes the distance between them and proceeds to kiss Rei until he was thoroughly breathless.

\---------

It's twenty minutes later when Haru emerges from their bedroom and Rei stumbles out, looking clearly debauched with what Haru has done to him. He watches him out of the corner of his vision as Rei goes into the bathroom; he exhales heavily as he eyes the length of Rei's completely bare body, only remembering himself to pull on a pair of sweatpants. Haru smirks to himself when he hears a squeaky yell of his name from the bathroom which means that Rei found the mark he had placed on the underside of his collarbone. 

Haru notes that the shower has started and he itches to join Rei but he needs to make breakfast. 

\---------

Breakfast is a fifteen minute affair.

It consists of Rei hurrying to fix up his tie and button his shirt with Haru shoving mouthfuls of fish into his mouth because _'it is important to have a hearty breakfast and mackerel is good for you'_. 

It ends with Rei kissing him goodbye, which Haru makes him nearly late for work because he almost strips him down in the kitchen. With a tiny sigh and a fond smile, Rei pulls Haru's hands away from the buttons on his shirt and he shoots him an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Haruka, I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight." 

Haru just sulks when he kisses him on the forehead and bids a goodbye. The sound of the door shutting shouts into the empty apartment and Haru just slumps forward onto the table.

Haru isn't a morning person and he never was, he only gets out of bed if there is promise of a bath or mackerel for breakfast. He doesn't get up in the odd hours of dawn like Rei does, scurrying about their apartment as quietly as he can to do the things he needs to get done. Haru doesn't understand his need to do the thousands of things in the morning but Rei has a _schedule_ and a _to-do list_ that is plastered on the door of their fridge and the wall of their bedroom above their desk and several other places throughout the tiny living space.

So, Haru isn't a morning person like Rei is but he does live for the mornings that they both get to share, even if it's very rare.


	2. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru thinks about things too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I wrote this around like 3 in the morning, so I can't be held responsible if it sucks (yeah I can but let's blame my time management and not just me).
> 
> Ah, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I just want to say that I know nothing about the work of an independent artist because I'm not one, so I tried to make everything vague so I don't sound like an idiot. I probably do anyway).
> 
> Only lightly edited!

Their apartment isn't anything big.

In fact, it's _tiny_. It's large enough for just the two of them - along with their cat - and affordable enough with their salaries (more like _Rei's_ salary) that they aren't living off of leftovers and cheap brands of things.

Their apartment doesn't have a lot of rooms either with only a tiny kitchen/dining area, a living room, a bathroom - with a bath that _barely_ fits either one of them but they make it work under Haru's demand - and a bedroom that only accommodates their bed, a dresser and a small desk.

The building, itself, is worn down and the apartments are a little outdated - sometimes their roof leaks and the heat goes out - but it's good enough to call home. Haru doesn't mind it so much, even if it's in the middle of the bustle of the city and the walls are thin so they can kind of hear _everything_ their neighbours do. 

Haru just likes it more because he shares it with Rei.

He's never actually lived with someone before, except for his parents and his grandmother but that didn't last too long and he only has fleeting memories of those times. Makoto was always just down the steps and sometimes they stayed over at each other's house but he's never _really_ lived with anyone. He has never really had anyone to share a bed with or to take baths with or cook breakfast with. He never had that until Rei came along.

And he enjoys it more than he lets himself admit. 

There's something calming about living with another person. Rei isn't a hard person to live with. He has the same organization skills that Haru does - except like _ten times_ tidier - and he's not loud and they both just prefer a night in front of the TV rather than heading out into public on the weekends. The silences are comfortable between the two and Haru never has to force himself to keep a conversation with Rei. It's gotten easier over the years that they've been together, that words don't need to be exchanged and it's all kisses and curling up on the couch together.

Haru's gotten so used to living with someone that the morning quiet is more or less just taunting him.

The apartment feels much bigger when it's just him, the heavy traffic outside vibrates their walls and all he wants to do is just bury himself back into bed and ignore his duties for the time being. 

But there's work that needs to be finished and he has a deadline to meet and he rather not have a disapproving look from Rei when he finds out he did **nothing** all day long. 

So, Haru drags himself up from where he was stationed at the kitchen table before crossing the threshold into their living room. He passes the couch, bending down to pet their cat, Monarch as he does so - a fluffy calico affectionately named after a _butterfly_ due to sharing the same black, brown, and white colours as it - before entering the bathroom to get ready to leave. 

\--------

It's an hour later when Haru has his supplies and gets dressed - in a pair of pants and a shirt that he is sure belongs to Rei but it doesn't matter because they're the same size - before locking the door to their apartment to head out.

There's a constant stream of people when he departs their building, before he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans and watches them walk by him. The city of Tokyo, where they decided to go to school and live, is a lot bigger than Iwatobi and Haru isn't sure he likes it. It's too busy and too loud, which are two things that Haru hates but it provided a life better than they would have found back home. He misses it, obviously, because Tokyo doesn't have an ocean to walk to and he can't swim all the time like he did. Iwatobi has friends that he left behind too - Makoto went back home to work as the swim coach for the high school team and Rin lives with him and helps out - and while he gets to talk to them on a weekly basis, it doesn't mean he doesn't miss the safety that the small town gave him.

Haru just sighs as he shakes the thoughts out of his head; he doesn't regret moving here with Rei because it gives them better opportunities and Rei had lit up with the prospect of living in the city. He simply just heads into the mass of people, keeping his eyes trained around him instead of on the ones that push and bump into him. His studio isn't far from their apartment, a twenty minute walk even in the heaviest of crowds.

Haru finally arrives, sighing quietly when the scent of paint hits him in his nose as he opens the door. It's a small studio room that he rented out in order for him to have a place to paint. Working as an independent artist doesn't really bring in all that big of money - he sells mainly to small galleries in Toyko that will take him - but it's enough that they can live off of it and that's all that matters.

Rei supported his decision to work as an artist just as Haru had supported him when he wanted to be a math professor. He didn't want to make it as a swimmer because he doesn't swim competitively and art was always something else he was good at, so it was only a good route to take to enter university as an art student.

At the age of twenty-five, he can't say that he's a failure at it since he gets some feedback from art enthusiasts that see his work - which is always water themed - and he enjoys what he does so he really doesn't have any complaints.

Haru does exhale quietly through his nose as he goes about setting out his brushes and paints while setting up his canvas. He doesn't have an idea for what he wants to do today but maybe he'll look over some of the books that he has stashed all over that range from aquatic animals to photography books about different seas. He can only hope that he gets somewhere.

\--------

It's two-thirty and Haru has gotten _nowhere_. 

His canvas is just a splatter of different colours of blues and so is his face and attire. He might get an earful from Rei later on from ruining what might have been his clothes but all he does is groan out in exhaustion and tries to straighten his back from having it in a hunched position all morning long. He winces when he feels the cracks and pops from deep in his spine; he might have to ice it later because there's a stinging sensation along with them.

He's not happy with his end result and tosses the canvas away. He moves to another one, telling himself to try one more time before giving up. Sometimes he gets days like this, where he has no inspiration and wants to give up and go back home. Haru really isn't in the mood to do anything today - even though today is almost over with - and kind of wishes he had just went back to sleep instead of staying up. 

He gets like this sometimes, days when he just wants to spend it in bed rather than do something productive. It used to happen a lot more when he was younger, back in his high school days. Then it was Makoto dragging him out of his bed and throwing him into society, but now when it happens, Rei just lies alongside him once in a while and waits it out with him. Even if the days are bad occasionally, he doesn't mind spending days like those. There's a stab of something low in his stomach when he thinks about how he sort of just wants to spend all his time underneath the blankets with Rei next to him.

Haru feels like a love-sick teenager, the ones he saw in all those dramas that Makoto's mom used to watch and the ones they talked about in all those girly magazines that Kou read, and while he's a _man_ , he still can't get rid of the stupid butterflies that flutter about his stomach when he thinks about his boyfriend. 

Haru realises that his hand is on autopilot the whole time he drowns himself in his thoughts, pulling back when he recognises the faint outline of a face and familiar red glasses on the canvas. A blush works itself onto his face as he glances around, almost a little alarmed that he had drawn such a thing. Haru sighs, swallowing down the lump in his throat and shaking his head at the same time. He places his brush down on the side of his canvas and runs his slender fingers through dark hair, chewing on his lip. Haru wonders if he should finish it - it's not bad and he's not going to waste a canvas - but he takes a look at the clock on the far wall.

It's late and almost time to make dinner so he just opts to clean up and head back home. Rei will be home soon anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> If you have any suggestions/requests, you can leave them at my tumblr (reirygazaki)!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or requests, hit me up on tumblr ([reirygazaki](http://reirygazaki.tumblr.com))


End file.
